


Playing Dress Up

by enigmaticblue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla can talk Spike into anything, even going out for Halloween. Set pre-series sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

Spike was well aware that he was completely whipped, but he dared anyone to refuse Drusilla anything. While she (probably) wouldn’t murder him, there were an infinite number of ways that she could make his life miserable.

 

And if that weren’t reason enough to bow to her every whim, Spike hated to see her unhappy, even when the results were as ridiculous as this.

 

“I get that you want to go out, Dru, but _why_ are we dressing up? We could go out as vampires.”

 

“But that isn’t any fun, my prince.” Drusilla danced around him, holding out the skirts of her ball gown. She had insisted on dressing up as Cinderella, which naturally meant that he was dressed as Prince Charming, foppish cravat and all.

 

Spike had to admit that she made a beautiful Cinderella, even though her dark beauty and long red nails were a strange juxtaposition to the silvery blue gown.

 

She hummed happily to herself as she waltzed up to him to adjust his collar and cravat and smooth his lapels. “Just think, my love. All the little ghosts and goblins will be about tonight. Such sweet treats for us!”

 

Spike perked up a bit at that reminder. Dru did love children, and as long as he made certain that she didn’t turn any of them—a real possibility where she was concerned—they could feast on warm, sweet, fear-scented blood all night.

 

“Aren’t you a clever girl,” he said admiringly, giving her a smacking kiss.

 

Spike waltzed Drusilla out into the night, feeling much better about the idea of celebrating Halloween. He thought he could see the point now.


End file.
